Head Lovers
by weasleychannel
Summary: When Lily Evans wakes up the morning after Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup, she finds that she's laying beside James Potter in his room. Disgusted with herself, Lily avoids James as much as she can. But, as time goes by, she's drawn to him. Maybe sleeping with James Potter wasn't as great a mistake as she thought. Contains hints of smut.
1. Prologue: The Party

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. The only thing I own is the plot and some OC's.**

_**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction in English! I don't know how it'll turn out, but I really hope you guys will like it! Also, note that English isn't my first language, so there might be some spelling/grammar mistakes. Please forgive me if there are any. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! xx**_

**Prologue: The Party**

"And James Potter scores again!"

You could barely hear the voice of Lorcan D'Eath, the roar from the Gryffindor supporters were so loud that even the half deaf professor Logan had to cover his ears. It was the Quidditch final, and James Potter had just scored the leading point for Gryffindor, making it 40-30 against Ravenclaw.

Somewhere in the middle of the Gryffindors, a girl with red hair and emerald green eyes were cheering along with the others. She was in her seventh year, and I think most of you knows her name. Yes, the girl was Lily Evans. The sun was making her hair glow almost as strong as the enchanted banners that were flying above the Gryffindor supporters.

"I'm surprised, Lily," said a familiar voice in her ear.

Lily turned around slightly and smiled at Remus Lupin, the only boy among the four Marauders whom she could actually stand. James was arrogant and mean, Sirius as well. As for Peter, well, he barely talked, so she couldn't say much about him.

"Yeah? How come?" Lily asked as Sirius and one of the Ravenclaw chasers flew maybe ten feet above their heads.

"I thought you didn't like Quidditch," Remus said loudly.

"Well, then you don't know me. I love the sport, it's most of the players I'm not overly fond of," Lily replied, and yelled in chorus with the other Gryffindors when their keeper saved a goal.

"I thought you'd changed your mind," Remus pointed out when the noise went down slightly. "I mean, you've let both James and Sirius talk to you this year."

"Yes, but that's only because I'm sharing the Head Common Room with James and he was foolish enough to bring Sirius there." Lily didn't enjoy talking about the two troublemakers, especially not with their best friend. She remembered the time she'd asked him why he hung out with them during 5th year, and how he'd said that they were the only ones that truly understood him, and that he couldn't ask for better friends. Lily hadn't really understood him, but she'd left it there.

Remus was just about to say something when Lorcan D'Eath's voice interrupted him: "And yet another goal from the remarkable James Potter, folks! Man, I'm sure he could become one of the best chasers in the world!"

When Lily turned her head to look at Remus, he was gone. She tried to look over the heads of the people behind her, but she was too short to see anything. Instead, she shrugged and turned her focus back to the game. Ravenclaw was close to taking the lead during the entire game, but at last, the Gryffindor seeker caught the Golden Snitch, and the game was over.

Lily joined the entire Gryffindor cheering squad as they ran down to the pit, lifting up the team on their shoulders. Lily managed to get one hand around Sirius Black's calf, but she let go after a while, and just cheered instead.

"Party tonight in the Common Room!" Sirius and James roared, and everyone joined them. Even Lily, even though she didn't have any plans on going.

Even though professor McGonagall had told them to quiet down almost two hours ago, the party was still going on in the Gryffindor Common Room. Everyone was dancing, chatting and drinking Butterbeer or Firewhiskey, both fixed by Sirius Black. Well, everyone except one.

Lily sat on the stairs to the boys' dormitory, reading a book. She enjoyed the atmosphere, but she didn't participate in the celebrations. Cheering along with the others on the pit had been enough. Several times, people had came up to her, asking if she wanted something to drink or wanted to dance. Polite as she was, Lily had nicely disobeyed all the different offers. Well, until something happened.

"You're so boring, Evans!" Lily looked up from her book, seeing Sirius Black making his way through the crowd toward her.

"There are different kinds of boring, Black," she replied calmly, returning to her book, only to have it snatched out of her hands.

"Yeah, but your kind of boring is just **too **much," Sirius complained, looking in her book upside down. Lily could tell he was far from sober. "Here, I'm ordering you to drink this." He handed her a half full glass of what Lily suspected was firewhiskey.

"What makes you think that I'll drink this?"

"Either that, or I'll make you snog Prongs," Sirius grinned.

"How are you supposed to do that?" Lily asked, a bit annoyed.

"Oh, I have my ways." Sirius's smirk gave Lily such bad vibes, she took the glass and drank. The liquid burned in her throat, and she coughed. But after a few seconds, she felt the rush she'd heard her friends talk about. She felt like she was full with energy, and stood up.

"Do you have more of this?" she asked Sirius, twisting the empty glass in front of him. Sirius laughed, and he gave her her book back. Lily just put the book on the stairs.

"C'mon, Evans." Sirius never seemed to stop smirking. "Let's get you some more firewhiskey."

Drink after drink went down Lily's throat, she didn't seem to be able to stop herself. Her vision turned blurry after the fifth drink, and she stumbled across the dance floor, trying to keep herself standing. She giggled at absolutely nothing, and her conversations weren't very long. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, easy there, Evans."

Lily turned around, and found herself three our four inches away from James Potter.

"Hello there, Potter," she giggled, hiding her mouth with her hands.

James chuckled, shaking his head. "Evans, you're totally wasted."

"No I'm not!" Lily objected, putting her index finger on James's chest. That just made James laugh out loud.

"I don't believe that for a second. If you were sober, you would've walked away from me by now."

Lily didn't reply to that, since the sober part of her knew it was true. It annoyed her that James seemed to know her better than she knew herself. But as she tilted her head to the side and examined him, she noticed he was far from sober, too. She sniffed lightly, and she could feel how his breath smelled alcohol.

"What about a dance, ey, Evans?" James suggested as a new, pump up song started to play. Lily stood on her heels for a while, thinking about what to say. Should she let him dance with her? Or should she say no and go to bed? The sober part of her wanted the latter, but her mouth wanted something else.

"Sounds good," she said, grabbing his hand. James's gaze went from her face to their hands, then back to her face. He was grinning now.

"Let's go then," he said, pulling her along to the middle of the dance floor. He grabbed both her hands and began to dance with her. Their steps were awkward at first, but as the song ended and a new one began, they seemed to melt into each other. Their bodies moved perfectly against one another – which is pretty amazing considering the amount of alcohol they both had been drinking – and they just danced without stopping. They danced for five whole songs, so when a slower one finally came on, they were both sweaty and panting.

"May I?" James asked, gently putting his hand on Lily's waist.

"Yes," Lily smiled as she put her arms around his neck, taking a step closer to him. Something she'd noticed was that during the whole time they'd been dancing, James hadn't stopped smiling. Lily wondered if the constant flirting had been serious, or just something he did because she was one of the only girls he couldn't have. She stopped thinking when James pulled her even closer, slowly moving in a small circle. She was tall enough to rest her head on his shoulder, which was nice.

"I like this," James said in her ear.

"So do I," Lily answered. She didn't want to move, she wanted to stay here. It felt safe, it felt right. Maybe it was her drunken self that was thinking, but right now, she didn't care. She lifted her head from James's shoulder and met his hazel brown eyes. Her eyes flickered down to his lips, and before she knew it, they were pressed against her own.

The kiss was sloppy and had way too much tongue for Lily's taste, but she kept on kissing him anyway. She felt his hand on her cheek, and she moved her arms from his neck to his chest, her hands grabbing his neck. As James's legs started to move, she smiled.

"You want to go back to the Head's?" she breathed as she kissed him again.

"I'd love to go back to the Head's," James answered as he broke their kiss to make his way towards the portrait hole. Lily couldn't stop herself from giggling as the portrait swung open and James pulled her outside with him. He spun her around and kissed her again. Lily took a small jump so she could put her legs around his waist, making him carry her towards the Head common room.

By the time they got there, Lily had managed to pull James's shirt over his head, leaving him in just a t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Your room or mine?" James asked breathlessly, putting Lily down so he could catch his breath. Carrying a girl from one common room to another whilst kissing her really took your breath away.

"What about the sofa?" Lily giggled, pulling James towards the fire.

"No," James said, somewhat firmly. "I'm not sleeping with you on a sofa. A bed, or nothing at all."

Lily rolled her eyes at him. "You're no fun! But fine, your bedroom."

James grinned and picked her up again, carrying her up the small staircase to his bedroom. What happened next, I think everyone knows.

_**A/N: End of the prologue! I really hope you guys enjoyed it, and please leave a review so I know what I can improve, and so I know someone's reading so I can bother publish another chapter. xx**_


	2. Chapter 1: After Party

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

_**A/N: Yey the first chapter! Thanks for all the nice reviews, it really warms my heart! I really hope you enjoy this. I'm also very sorry that it's taken so long to publish, but I've been on vacation to the US and I've had a lot of school. Anyway, here it is, enjoy! xx**_

**Chapter 1: After Party**

The next morning, Lily woke up early. Her head was pounding and her stomach twisting, but she didn't throw up, which she was grateful for when she looked back at that morning later in life. At first, she didn't feel the arm that was thrown around her torso, but as soon as she moved, she felt it. Her eyes widened as she looked down and saw it. 'Who's arm is this?' she thought to herself, carefully turning around so she wouldn't wake the person laying behind her.

She had to bite her lip hard in order to not let out a gasp. It was James Potter's arm that was thrown around her. His eyes were closed and his messy hair was even messier, Lily guessed he looked like that every morning.

Lily couldn't help but to glance down his body, noticing his bare, muscular chest. She couldn't lie, she enjoyed what she saw, but she couldn't stay here. Her head was beginning to clear, which brought back bits from the night before. Not everything, but bits. Sirius offering her a drink, dancing a slow dance with James, a sloppy kiss.

Carefully so she wouldn't wake James, Lily removed his arm from around her and crawled out of his bed. Quickly, she gathered her clothes that were tossed all around the room, and left. She went straight to her bathroom that was just up the stairs from James's dorm. As she went, she felt more and more sick, so when she arrived at the bathroom, she threw herself over the toilet and emptied her stomach. She coughed and dragged herself into the shower. As she stood there, Lily remembered more and more details from the party. She'd enjoyed James kissing her, touching her, whispering nothings into her ear when they drifted off to sleep, his arm pulling her close to him. Even though they both had been drunk, his movements had been soft and loving, though sometimes rough. Lily noticed that her hips had a few bruises from where his hands had grabbed her.

She sighed and jumped out of the shower, quickly wrapping a towel around herself. Lily wasn't a fan of seeing herself naked, so as soon as she were out of the shower, she always got dressed as quickly as she could. With a non-verbal spell, she dried her hair and pulled it up in a bun. She liked wearing her hair up, it didn't fall in her eyes as easily then.

Lily's dorm was another few steps up the stairs, so she hurried out in just her towel and ran up to it, locking the door behind her. She always did this, James had started off seventh year with (according to him) accidentally walking in on her changing.

Thankfully, it was Sunday that day, so Lily didn't have to go to class. She dressed herself in her favourite Gryffindor skirt, a black tee shirt and knee height socks. The sun was shining brightly through the small windows, so Lily decided to go find Marlene and spend the day outside.

She grabbed her wand, put it in the small wand pocket on her skirt and opened the door and headed down the stairs. Just as she passed James's dorm, the door opened and almost knocked her over. Lily yelped, but remained standing.

James appeared out beside the door, his hazel brown eyes focusing on her through his glasses. "Oh, sorry Evans," he said groggily, "didn't see you coming."

"I noticed," Lily said, who had to use all her willpower not to look down his body. He was dressed in nothing but boxers, which made the whole thing a lot harder.

"Kind of weird to wake up without the girl you spent the night with," James said, a yawn escaping his lips.

Lily took a deep breath. "Well, waking up next to someone you didn't intend to spend the night with sort of scares you off."

James chuckled. "True." His eyes examined her quickly. "You look nice."

"Don't," Lily warned. "I don't want compliments from you."

"Then nothing new," James grinned, though his eyes showed some other emotion than the rest of his face – sadness, Lily realized.

"Exactly," she said, her eyebrows narrowing slightly. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to find my friend and spend the day with her." She made an attempt to pass him, but James grabbed her arm.

"Wait," he said. "We need to talk about last night, whether you like it or not."

Lily groaned. "There's nothing to talk about. Happened once, will never happen again." She didn't look in his eyes as she said it, instead she looked at his nose, which was slightly crooked from a fight he'd had with Lucius Malfoy last year. Lily remembered that fight. Somehow, they'd thrown their wands and began fighting muggle-style. Lily remembered that she'd been amazed that wizards actually did that. Before she came to her senses and took ten points from each of them, that is.

"Let me just remind you of one thing before you leave," James said, releasing his grip on her arm. "It was your idea to head back here."

Lily just looked at him for a few seconds before she left him there and ran – no, walked fast – out of the Head Common Room. James's voice echoed through her head as she made her way towards Gryffindor Tower. _"Your idea, your idea, your idea..."_ How could she even have thought of something like that? _You were drunk_, she thought. _Yes, but not _that _drunk, or?_ Lily kept arguing with herself as she approached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Ah, miss Evans," she said – Lily got along very good with her, "good morning! Do you remember the password, or did that drink make your head entirely fuzzy?"

Lily frowned. "Of course I remember the password, it's Veelahair. And what do you mean by that?"

"I mean that I noticed you and mister Potter sneak out of the party yesterday, kissing. I thought you didn't like that boy."

"I didn't- I don't!" Lily said. "It was a mistake. We were both drunk, now I want you to let me in. Veelahair."

"Don't take it so personally," the Fat Lady snorted as the portrait swung open and Lily went inside.

There were clear signs of the party left, the elves hadn't been there to clean up yet. Lily made her way through the common room, stepping over people who'd fallen asleep on the floor, among them Sirius Black. Fortunately, her best friend had went up to her own bed, so Lily didn't have to shake her awake from the floor.

"Marlene! Wake up!" she hissed, shaking the short, blonde girl.

Marlene just groaned and pulled her blanket closer around her body. After a few more attempts, Lily realized that it was useless trying to wake her up, so she left Marlene sleeping and went outside by herself. Before she left the dorm room, she grabbed one of Marlene's books so she didn't have to go back to her own common room to grab one. She didn't want to run into James.

The sun wasn't that high yet, but it was hot outside and there was a slight wind, making the few loose strands of Lily's hair blow backwards when she came outside. It was a wonderful day, weatherwise. Lily made her way towards the lake, almost jumping with each step. The sunlight made her hair and eyes glow, which – at least to James Potter – made her even more beautiful.

James knew exactly where she was headed. To her favourite tree, to sit underneath it and read all day. How many times had he seen her there? He'd lost count. Padfoot had told him multiple times that he was creepy, sitting on the other side of the lake, looking at her. Maybe he was right, but James didn't care much. Lily was extremely oblivious to when people were watching her. Oblivious to when people liked her, too. That was a bit disappointing to James, since he'd tried so to show her that his feelings for her was real for as long as he could remember. She'd shut him down every time, thinking he was only playing with what he couldn't get.

"Thought I'd find you here," a familiar voice said, and James looked up, smiling at Remus.

"Hello Moony," he said. "What are you doing up this early?"

"There's only two days before the full moon, Prongs," Remus replied sadly. "You know I can't sleep then."

"Right. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. The real question is, what are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep much longer. My head still hurts, I'm a bit hangover."

"Ah, I see." Remus sat down next to James, and followed his gaze. "Are you watching her again?"

"I can't help it, Remus," James sighed. "You know I can't. Don't you see how extremely beautiful she looks?"

"You'd beat me up if I said yes, so I'll go with no. Or, of course I see that she looks pretty. But all girls look pretty."

"I suppose they do," James said, picking up a small stone and throwing it into the lake. "But they look even prettier when you've seen them undressed."

Remus choked the air he was breathing in. "_What_?"

"Lily and I had sex last night." James couldn't help but laugh at his friend's shocked expression.

"Are you serious? No offence, but was she out of her mind or something?"

"Drunk. We both were. But still, it was she who kissed me, she who suggested that we should head back to our dorm's. And when I woke up the this morning, she wasn't there. Almost threw the door in her face when I was heading to the bathroom. She said it'd never happen again. The way she looked at me Remus, it was like she saw something disgusting, hideous."

"It could've been because you almost threw the door in her face."

"No, it was because of last night. I shouldn't have asked her to dance with me."

Remus lay down on the ground, the sun showing off all the small scars on his face and throat. Most of them were from before fifth year, when James, Sirius and Peter finally had managed to transform themselves into animals to help him. "But she did dance with you, didn't she?"

"Yes, but she wasn't thinking straight."

"I saw her last night. She wasn't _that _drunk. She could've pushed you away, I saw her pushing away another boy just before I went up to our dorm. But she didn't push you away. She let you kiss her, she let you touch her. Ok, this sounds extremely wrong talking about, I'm going to stop now."

James laughed. "Yeah, but she was still drunk. She'd never done it if she was sober, and I'm not so sure if I had done it either."

"Face it, Prongs," Remus said. "You've gotten under her skin, whether she likes it or not. I told you that if you didn't give up, she'd finally give in. Didn't I?"

_**A/N: That's the end of chapter one! I wasn't supposed to write in James's P.O.V., it just sort of happened. Please leave a review if you liked this chapter so I know that you want more! xx**_


End file.
